


Ghost

by HeatherGiesbrecht



Category: Speed (1994)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-15
Updated: 2014-08-15
Packaged: 2018-02-13 05:04:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2138031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeatherGiesbrecht/pseuds/HeatherGiesbrecht
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack knew there was a ghost in his house.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Wait

Jack knew there was a ghost in his house, he just didn‘t know who it was. Things that’d been missing for a long time would suddenly float into the room and either be put on the gray carpet or tossed for him to catch.

There were times when he laid in bed, like now; he would smell Harry’s cologne just before it would fade. Lately, if he wasn’t working or at Harry’s wife, Linda’s, he was waiting for some sign of Harry.

_‘Yeesh, this is the only thing I actually like besides work. How pathetic is that ?’_

 He startled as the temperature dropped and then Harry appeared sitting beside him on the bed. Harry smiled and said, “Hey, Jack.”

“Harry…what are you doing here ?”

His breath misted as Harry leaned over and, unlike before, a cold shock jolted through him as Harry’s lips brushed against his. _‘Ow, ow what the fuck was that ?’_ The sting was strong enough to make him flinch away with his fingers pressed against his lips. “’Kay, that hurt. You ?”

Gray-eyes were apologetic as Harry pulled back, an uncomfortable look on his face as he admitted, “It felt great. Fuck, Jack, I sound like a damned perv or something.”

Slowly, he shook his head as he licked his lips, trying to get rid of the sting. “You’re not, we know that. Unless there was something you never told Linda and I. Anything ?”

A faint smile from Harry, “No, otherwise you both would’ve dumped me on my ass. Then **you** would’ve arrested me and had a time of it.”

Before he’d thought about it, he’d started to reach out and forced himself to stop. Made himself ask, again, “Why are you here ? Shouldn’t you have visited Linda first ?”

“She doesn’t need me like you do. Linda’s accepted I’m dead and you haven’t, Jack. That’s why I’m here.”

_‘I don’t want to, it’s not fair how he died. Fucking Payne, I should’ve made the bastard suffer.’_

Tired he lay down on his bed as Harry’s eyes drifted over his naked form. “Eventually, Jack you have to, everybody else has, but you. I don’t like it, you never go out with Mac or Linda anymore. Jack, can’t you see you’re hurting yourself ?”

He didn’t have time to answer before he fell asleep. Weeks passed and it became a nice routine that he would go out with the others, then come home and see if Harry was still there. Every time, Harry would still be there. Now, though it was starting to worry and disappoint him that his love hadn’t left; that maybe whatever waited for Harry might not wait much longer.

_‘I can’t keep him here anymore. I’m just hurting both of us, it’s not right and I feel like I’m going insane. He can’t stay, he needs to leave for both of us.’_

Like most nights, he took a shower before he went to bed. This time he fell asleep as he waited for Harry.


	2. Payne

Payne grinned as he walked into Jack’s bedroom and over to the gray blanketed bed. It’d taken him awhile to get out of his loop at the train station, before finding Jack’s house.

A softly muttered, “Harry ?” from the tan-skinned, black-haired man, who‘d rolled onto his back. The blanket had half-slipped off revealing a bare chest and the top part of a hip.

_‘Hmm, doesn’t he just look so **peaceful** ? Much as I loath not being able to appreciate much now. Its time for your wake-up call, Jack.’_

He leaned over the bed, before he manifested and laid both hands on the slim muscled chest; Jack jolted awake, his breath misting from the sudden drop in temperature. A reflexive buck as Jack tried to throw him off. The sensation of living skin against his couldn’t really be described, the closest word being: pleasurable.

Laughter accompanied his words, “Not quite, hotshot.”

Big, dark-eyes snapped open, when they focused on him they turned shocked. This followed by an angry and disbelieving, “What the **fuck** ? You’re dead, you are fucking dead, you son of a bitch.”

As he said, “It’s called being a ghost, Jack, it’s what happens when you get behead by a light. Thank you for that by the way, because of you I got my thumb back. It was very pleasant ” he wiggled his right thumb. It had been odd having it back after all these years.

While Jack scoffed, “Sure, it was.”, he slid his right hand up Jack’s throat, even if he hadn’t been able to see the hard abs tighten, he could practically feel the man’s pulse race. Though he was dead, he could feel the heat, the life and it was exhilarating.

“Speaking of appreciating things. Do you make it a habit of sleeping commando, Jack ? I mean, apart from that **ridiculously** short hair, you are nice looking, rather pretty.”

It amused him to watch the man scramble out of bed and quickly wrap the blanket around himself; it turned to amused exasperation when Jack exclaimed, “What’s **that** got to do with anything ? Really, Payne ? Even dead, you couldn’t confine yourself to just being crazy and decided you had to be a creep too ?”

“I told you before Jack, I’m **eccentric** and appreciative. I’m assuming by your first comment, that dearest Harry comes to visit some nights ?”

Jack glared at him and spat, “Leave Harry out of this ! You still **killed** him and the others, you bastard.”

He started laughing, “What was Harry your lover ? And to think I blew him up, before you could say, “Good-bye, love.”, I’m sorry, Jack, I really am; it’s just you were so hilarious when you had your meltdown.”

His comments had enraged the cop, as an overly emotional Jack tried to jump on him. When the man crashed into the floor behind him, he turned around as Jack started picking himself up.

It was easy by now for him to will things to happen. _'_ _It’s not like making a blanket fall is the hardest thing I’ve done since I died.’_

A yelp from Jack as the blanket flew away when he tried to grab it. “You are one sick fuck, Payne, you know that ?”

“Come on, I’m just trying to have a little fun. You’re always so serious lighten up for once.”

When Harry slammed into him, the blond ghost called, “Jack ! Get the salt and seal off the doorway with it.”

He rolled over and punched the gray-eyed man, “Aw, you’re still helping him. You really do love him, don’t you, Harry ?”

A bright smile from the man as he was punched in the throat, “You’re just jealous, Payne, because I had what you wanted and didn’t get. The fact is Jack loves me and he‘ll never love you.”

As Harry got up, he tackled the man. _‘What I wouldn’t give for a knife or something. It would be a lot easier.’_

Should have expected something unexpected. Yet, it surprised him when Harry pulled out a gun, there was a bang and everything disappeared to form an endless black void.

* * *

**Epilogue - Harry**

Harry grinned as Jack walked into the room, he’d felt a lot lighter lately. Plus, a bright, white light shone from the window.

“Glad to see you finally let me go, Jack.”

Jack walked up to him, “Yeah, but, I’m still gonna miss you.”

“I’m gonna miss you and Linda too. I better not see you for a long, long time, Jack. Otherwise, I’m kicking your fine ass back down here.”

The black-haired man grinned back at him, “Sure, you will Harry, sure you will.”

For the last time, he pressed his lips against Jack’s a brief pleasure, before he turned and walked into the light.


End file.
